1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for photographing a 3D image of stereoscopy via a mobile terminal and enjoying the 3D image photographed via the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example. To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, many attentions are ongoing to be paid to the 3D image photographing and/or displaying technology. Therefore, the demand for a method of photographing and/or displaying a 3D image of stereoscopy in a mobile terminal is ongoing to rise.